disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had all appeared in either film or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film or the character cameos from the Roger Rabbit shorts: Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit and Trail Mix-Up. Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clara Cluck *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *Gus Goose *Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The sun from Father Noah's Ark *Zeke Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphans' Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk *Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Queen (appearing as the Witch) and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: **The broomsticks from The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova ostrich from Dance of the Hours; **Pegasus, a unicorn, and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony **The Chinese mushrooms and Russian thistles from The Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and one of the clowns from Dumbo *Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, and Thumper (mentioned) from Bambi *Pedro the plane from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason & Emotion *Monte from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little from Chicken Little *Peter and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Brer Rabbit (mentioned), Brer Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds, and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The forest animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motor Mania* *Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, The Cheshire Cat, and the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland* *Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House* *Witch Hazel from Trick or Treat* *Tinker Bell, John Darling, and the rhinoceros from Peter Pan* *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The penguin waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* * Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* Warner Bros. *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Elmer Fudd *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Tweety Bird *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Road Runner* *Wile E. Coyote* *Marvin the Martian* *Sam Sheepdog* *Marc Antony* *Speedy Gonzales* *Bugs Bunny Prototype *Yoyo Dodo from ''Porky in Wackyland'' and Dough For the Do-Do *A fox that resembles George the fox from ''Of Fox and Hounds'' *Gracie the kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop!* *Toro the bull from Bully for Bugs* MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead dog *Benny Burro *A character resembling Barney Bear *A purple version of George *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Betty Boop *A colorized version of Koko the Clown *Wiffle Piffle *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Universal Studios/Walter Lantz *Woody Woodpecker *A character resembling Wally Walrus *An orange version of Papa Panda *Chilly Willy (mentioned) *Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Gandy Goose *The lion from The Temperamental Lion King Features Syndicate/Pat Sullivan *Felix the Cat Al Capp *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and developent. Walt Disney *Chip 'n' Dale *One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ben Ali Gator and a centaurette from Fantasia Warner Bros. *Witch Hazel* *Pepe Le Pew MGM *Tom and Jerry *The wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Paramount Pictures/Fleischer/Famous Studios *Popeye, Bluto, and Olive Oyl *Superman *Little Lulu *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Little Audrey 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons *Mighty Mouse *Heckle and Jeckle Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems *The Fox and the Crow Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few cameos on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: most can be seen in the 2nd disk. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott the dragon from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been mentioned before with such settings that the characters may simply have not been "discovered" yet, and their movies simply have not been produced yet. Tirivia *Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck also appered with Donald Duck's nephews, the Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy & Gonzo and Pooh & Tigger in the anti drug movie Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue two years later in 1990. es:Cameos de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Category:Lists of characters Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Disney characters